1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coin routing gate for directing coins within coin handling mechanisms for coin operated devices such as product vending machines, amusement devices, patron admission gates, TV, and other goods and services. The present invention is particularly useful for coin handling apparatus where minimal electrical power is a requirement as is the case for coin operated telephone service wherein electrical energy beyond that required for communication signals must be held to a minimum.
2. Background Art
Coin operated devices commonly employ coin handling mechanisms which accept those coins which pass validation and denomination testing, and reject those which fail. Credit is given for the values of those coins accepted and when the credit equals the value set for the transaction, a signal is issued which initiates the vending, service, or other function. Accepted coins may be assorted for storage according to denomination for dispensing as change or directed to a general cash box. The inserted coins are returned if unacceptable, or if the transaction is canceled or cannot be completed.
Typically, coin routing gates are employed to direct and separate coins to achieve the foregoing functions. For example, such gates may be used to separate acceptable from unacceptable coins, to direct acceptable coins to coin storage tubes according to coin denomination for change making, or to a cash box for unassorted storage.
Once an acceptable coin is recognized and the decision to issue credit for the value of the coin has been made, it is the accept gate which functions to route the coin for coin storage. If the decision is made not to issue credit for the inserted coin or other item, such as a token, it is the accept gate which functions to reject the inserted item for return to the user.
In the past, solenoids have been used as one technique for providing the force necessary to actuate coin gates and spring biasing has been used to restore the gates to their initial positions. Such solenoids which are still widely used in vending machines may have power requirements on the order of 30 watts. This power requirement has been met by connecting the solenoids to a source of line voltage or to a stepdown transformer providing the power at a lower voltage. In either case, the electrical shock hazard implicit in such a high power requirement must be avoided by adequate electrical isolation which adds complexity and cost to the machine.
British Application No. 0235712, assigned to the assignee of the present application, described an improved coin routing device. According to that application, a coin routing device comprises a coin routing member which is selectively movable for controlling the path of a coin. The passage of a control current through a conductor causes the coin routing member to move with respect to a magnet. The device is preferably operated by passing the control current through the conductor in a first direction to move the coin routing member from a first position to a second position and passing the control current through the conductor in the opposite direction to return the coin routing member to its first position.
A recently developed coin acceptor, the Electronic CS 1000, manufactured by NALO GmbH & Co. of West Germany makes use of a small electromagnet to generate the holding force for a pivoting coin routing member located in the path of falling coins. However, in that device the coin routing member is not arranged as is the coin routing gate of the present invention.